level up
by firefly alchemist564
Summary: never in a million years did think I would some how end up in a different universe. especially a young justice. I finally get to meet robin in person. too bad I had too mess it up by falling on him(literally) and then yelling out his real name in front of his whole team. all whilst wearing a robin styled hoodie and batman bag. fan girl much? rated t for bits of language(not much)


**AN: hey. this is my very first chapter/story. if there are any mistakes please kindly let me know. :) by the way in Levi's universe young justice is a comic book. super heroes aren't real. so basically our world. please review. thx :)**

* * *

you know, it's extremely annoying when the entire street's electricity goes out, including laptops and phone. Especially when you're in the middle of a very long and complicated game code which has taken two days to get to the stage it's in. it was going to be my best code yet. Oh yeah, add in the tiny little detail that I might have forgotten to save it…what? I was in the middle of a thought process, I might have lost my ideas. It's extremely frustrating!

I'm rambling now, anyway…

My name is Levi Robin Firestar. I like to design new games and the like. Not a professional one though, I am only 15. It is still fun to think of new ideas for games though, even if I may not actually create them.

Also you might need to know that I love the young justice comics especially robin.

The problems started when I finished skyping with my best friend/sister….

* * *

 _30 minutes till blackout_

"Amie…. I'm bored!" I complained whilst munching on a bag of crisps.

I'm currently sitting on my bed, my laptop on my legs and my phone in my lap, talking to Amie in our weekly skype chats. A bag of crisps were positioned next to me, resting on my robin hoodie(same design as robins top but with long black sleeves instead of short). On my phone I'm still creating my game code, whilst chatting.

"we've been chatting for over 2 hours and for the last half an hour you've been fiddling with your codes, again."

I open my mouth to try and deny it but she cuts me off.

"do not try and deny it. No one just starts looking down at their crotch and starts smiling. And you mentioned needing to get it done yesterday." Only a slight hint of a smirk was playing on her lips. Amie, ever the sassy friend.

"oh fine. But I'm stuck at a new level of the game. I'm out of ideas"

We both go silent at that. It lasts about five minutes before amie looks like she has a ureka moment.

"well, seen as it is almost Christmas, you could create a special Christmas level. Maybe containing a certain jack frost." She knows who my favourite characters are in movies.

"that's actually a good idea. Train of thought now building. Speak to you tomorrow. Bye"

Disconnecting I signed off of skype and brought up my idea board to develop amie's suggestion.

20 minutes later, I have a substantial idea coming along. It contains jack(of course), a snow man, Santa and the Easter bunny. I'm in the middle of adding a setting when my whole screen just went black and shut of.

"WHAT! No no no no. nooooooooooooooo. That idea was amazing. Damn it. Damn it!"

I slam the lid of my laptop shut, pissed off at it's extremely bad timing. I don't even know why it shut down. It's still plugged in and fully charged. Crap. Now my laptops broken. Again. The second time this month! So I now have to fix it again, which will probably take ages. By then I will have forgotten the idea. Great.

Getting out of bed, I wander over to my desk, grabbing my batman bag, I stuff my laptop into it. I can't be bothered to fix it now. Too much of a fuss. I can always design my game on paper, but it will be more annoying to transfer it over. I'll fix it later.

But someone must hate me out there because as soon as I close my bag all the lights flicker off. The lights, the street lamp, my tv, even my phone when I try to get light shut down.

"you're kidding me. What the hell is going on. Damn it. And I swear a phone is not supposed to be affected by a blackout. What the hell?! Ah crap, now I have to go out into the freezing cold snow to get to the fuse box…in the garage!"

Reluctantly, I grab my robin jumper, my long scarf and my knee high boot. I'm not taking any chances in the snow. Who knows how long I will have to be out there for. I tuck my phone safely ing my jeans(in case it comes back on) and head down stairs to the back door. But yet again someone must hate me because when my hand grabs the handle, a flash of blinding white light fills my vision. Sharp pain rips through my body. It was excrutiating. The last thing I saw was a small fire fly passing along my vision before I fell into darkness.


End file.
